<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beauty Within the Depths by ericsonclan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24434896">Beauty Within the Depths</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan'>ericsonclan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Pirate's Life For Me AU [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Pirate, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Swimming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:23:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24434896</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marlon teaches Sophie how to swim and learns something about her past.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marlon/Sophie (Walking Dead: Done Running)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Pirate's Life For Me AU [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683673</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Beauty Within the Depths</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(by Linnea)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Learn how to swim?” Sophie asked, placing down the barrel she was carrying. </p><p>“Yeah. We figure it would be a good idea now that you’re comfortable with the crew.” Louis said with a smile. “It’s dangerous on the open sea, so why not be prepared?” </p><p>Sophie thought about it. He had a good point: she had seen death by drowning; the haunting sight of it played in her mind. She didn’t want to share the same fate. But a part of her hesitated - learning to swim would mean showing her back. She wasn’t comfortable sharing that with all the crew. Some had already seen it and luckily they didn’t pry too much, but still... </p><p>“Come on, Sophie! It will be fun!” Willy exclaimed, grabbing onto her arm. “I can even help you! I was pretty good when I started out.”</p><p>“Willy nearly drowned Louis.” Violet commented with her arms crossed. </p><p>“It was funny though.” Mitch snorted. </p><p>“I don’t know. It would be smart to learn, but-“ </p><p>“You don’t have to be nervous - we can help you!” Willy offered. The other street rats nodded in agreement. Willy looked round the deck. “Marlon is also a really good swimmer, right?” </p><p>Marlon looked up from his task with a smile. “If you want to learn, I'd be happy to help.” </p><p>Sophie felt her stomach churn. The pressure was getting to her.</p><p>“If you want it could just be you and Marlon.” Violet commented with a shrug. “Having a lot of people could be too much.” </p><p>“There’s a cavern nearby to practice.” Louis added. </p><p>“Let me think about it for a bit.” Sophie replied, picking up the barrel and walking away before the others could respond. The decision consumed her thoughts the following day; her mind went back and forth between the two options until dinner rolled around. “I’ll learn how to swim.” Sophie’s words caused the others to stop their conversations and look at her. “But if it's okay with you guys, I just want to have Marlon there with me. Having everyone around… would be a bit too much.” </p><p>Willy looked sad at her answer. </p><p>“Alright, then tomorrow you two will head to the nearby cavern and practice.” Louis announced, giving Willy a pat on the shoulder. </p><p>“Sounds good to me.” Marlon smiled towards Sophie. “Don’t worry - you’ll do great.”</p><p>Sophie returned the smile before standing up. “I’m going to head off to bed.” With that she disappeared below decks and into her hammock, her stomach swaying with the rocking of the ship until sleep overtook her. </p><p>---</p><p>“Here we are!” Marlon placed the oars down before helping Sophie off the rowboat. She quickly helped him secure the boat before walking deeper into the cavern. The waters shone with different shades of blue as the sun hit them. Sophie let out a shaky breath. </p><p>Marlon gently placed his hand on her shoulder. “It’ll be fine. I’ll be right here the whole time.” </p><p>Sophie nodded slowly. She grabbed the sides of her shirt. Her hands shook as she lifted the shirt, pausing slightly before it was fully off and she was left in her undergarments. </p><p>“Sophie.” Marlon’s voice shook as he stared at her back. Lines of scars overlapped each other, covering her back so much that it was more scar than skin.  It was clear that what had made these scars had been a whip. “What-“</p><p>“This was why I didn’t want the others to be here.” Her voice was weak. “Mitch, Willy and Tenn don’t know about this and I want to keep it that way. Violet saw it for a few seconds, but i didn’t have the courage to explain to her.” </p><p>Marlon looked back at her, his eyes filled with sadness. “Soph...”</p><p>“Let’s just focus on swimming.” </p><p>Marlon nodded, getting into the water before helping her in. They first started by having her lay on her back in the water. She struggled a bit but soon mastered it. After that they focused on different strokes, starting with the breaststroke. Marlon gently guided Sophie through it before letting her try on her own. Each new swimming technique held its own challenge, but after a few hours Marlon felt confident in Sophie’s skills. She pulled herself back up onto shore, letting out a deep breath. </p><p>“You’re a natural.” Marlon commented, lifting himself up onto the rocks. </p><p>“Thanks.” </p><p>The two sat in silence for a minute before Sophie spoke. </p><p>“I didn’t follow an order.” </p><p>Marlon looked over, realizing she was taking about her back. </p><p>“One of the slaves that had been sold to the pirates had refused to kill a prisoner. So the captain demanded that I take his life to show the others why weakness wouldn’t be tolerated. When I stood in front of him, seeing the look in his eyes, I froze and refused to do it.” Her voice cracked, tears pricking her eyes. “So I became an example for the others. To show why they should never disobey their captain. After that day I lost a lot of my will to fight back.” Her hand reached back, brushing against the scars.</p><p>Marlon shifted his weight. He slowly reached a hand out, placing it on her shoulder. “Sophie, I’m so sorry you had to go through that. What he did to you was unforgivable. It’s not your fault.” His voice was gentle as he looked at her.</p><p>She didn’t respond for a moment, her gaze fixated on the water. “I know, but it was my fault at other times. The things I’ve done-“ Her sentence was cut off, her voice lost in all of her tears.</p><p>Marlon gently wrapped his arms around her. “You’re not defined by those days on that ship. The Ericson pirates have given us all the chance to start again. Be the best version of ourselves.”</p><p>Sophie pulled back, looking in his eyes. “Thanks.” She gave a small smile. </p><p>“Sure. You wanna head back? I hear it’s stew night.” </p><p>Sophie let out a laugh. “It’s always stew night.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>